Fallen Angel
by Fourth Remnant
Summary: A lost project. A fallen angel. This is her story. This is her life. "I'm not human! I'm a monster!"


**AN: Alright, this is my first story so I'd love it if you could review! If I get enough reviews then I'll continue this story...**

**Disclaimer: Are you stupid enough to believe that I own Final Fantasy?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly winter morning. The sun was hidden by dark clouds, pure white snow lay upon the frozen ground and a little house stood behind a row of trees. It looked ordinary to any outsider but to the occupants of the house it was much more.

Inside the house a man who looked to be in his early thirties paced in front of a door, waiting to be let in. He had inky hair and piercing blue eyes. His body was well built and he looked pale, as if he worked inside a lot. His name was Grant Acero. He worked for ShinRa as a scientist. As he turned at the end of the corridor, the door swung open revealing a nurse with a broad smile on her face.

"Mr. Acero? Congratulations, it's a girl. You can go in now."

He almost ran through the door, briefly nodding to the nurse. The room was dark, and a woman lay resting on the bed. In a cot beside her slept a baby girl, less than an hour old. She had soft raven hair and delicate features, she was perfect. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she asked. She was the opposite of her husband, with wavy golden locks, dark brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah. How are you feeling, Keira?" he asked, turning towards her.

"On top of the world. What are we going to name her? I was thinking of Akira."

"Akira…Are you sure? It sounds too much like a male name…"

Keira grinned, "I'm sure. That's the only name I want her to have."

"Akira… Our daughter, Akira Acero. It sounds great."

Their musings were interrupted by Akira's cry. Just a newborn, Akira was sure to be hungry. Jonathon left the room letting his wife feed their child in peace. He headed straight for the phone, a very important call needed to be made.

Inside the room Keira reached over the lip of the cot to get her daughter. As she lifted her over the top, two angelic wings sprouted from her back, as black as night. Keira ran a gentle hand over one of the wings and watched in amazement as they shuddered at her touch. Just as suddenly as the wings emerged, they vanished, leaving behind only one feather.

Keira gazed fondly at her daughter. Akira had fallen asleep again so she tenderly placed in the cot. She couldn't stay in the bed any longer so she got up to check if her husband had finished with his phone call.

As she walked down the hallway she remembered when she had first been told she was pregnant. It was a shock; she and Grant hadn't been trying for a child. She recalled looking over at his and seeing his face as white as a sheet. As soon as he had recovered he said he had to make a call. The next day when he went to work, he brought back a few boxes. When she opened them all she was alarmed to see needles in each of them. She carefully picked one up and read the label, 'Project A. Batch No. 2394. To be taken daily.'_ What the hell is this?_

At that moment her husband had walked in. She quickly confronted him as to what those injections were for. He told her that it was to ensure that the pregnancy didn't have any complications but she found that hard to believe. She let it slide. She knew now that the only reason her daughter had wings was because of those shots that her husband had forced her to take every day.

She was about to turn the corner and alert her husband of her presence but thought better of it. She wanted to know what all the phone calls were about. She began to listen to Grant's conversation.

"Professor, I haven't seen any abnormalities in the test subject. The serum obviously hasn't worked." Keira was stunned. They were clearly talking about Akira, but to call her a test subject? What was going on? She continued to listen.

"Bring her over? I don't think I can do that Professor. The mother of the test subject wouldn't allow it… What? Tonight? A raid? Alright." He sighed and placed the phone back on the holder. Keira chose to enter at that moment.

"Who was that honey?"

"Oh, just a colleague. Nobody important," he replied hastily.

"Well then, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not that hungry tonight. I seem to have lost my appetite…" His eyes darted all over the room, looking everywhere but directly at her.

"Alright." She left the room quickly. Something was wrong.

That night Keira woke with a start. Something very loud was outside her house. She pulled back the curtains an inch, just so she could see what was going on outside. What she saw distressed her. At least fifty armed men stood outside. Many of them had explosives. There was no doubt who sent them; they were all wearing ShinRa uniforms. A loud crashing sound coming from the back of her house tore her from her thoughts. _They're here for Akira. They want to take her away. _

She ran out of the room heading straight for her daughter, but she was already too late. Grant was standing next to Akira's cot, holding her in the moonlight. He hadn't noticed her come in and opened the window. Keira tried to move forward quietly but one of the loose floorboards creaked, alerting Grant to her presence. He motioned to somebody behind her and the last thing she saw was Grant dropping Akira out of the window.

As he dropped the newborn out of the window he whispered softly to her, saying that he was sorry. He looked out to see a soldier catch the baby but behind him he heard the safety of both the rifles click. They were going to kill him too.

"So you're going to kill me too, huh?" he asked.

"Sorry Dr. Acero. Orders are orders," replied the first soldier.

"And what exactly were your orders, soldier?"

"Eradicate all occupants of the house but spare the test subject," said the second soldier.

"Do you have a final wish Doctor?"

"Name her Akira." A loud gunshot echoed in the house and Grant fell to the ground, blood seeping from the fatal wound.

The second soldier spoke into his COM link, "Targets removed. Begin Phase Two of the operation on the signal."

The two soldiers ran out of the house and signalled to begin Phase Two. Bombs placed around the house detonated in perfect unison and the house was engulfed in flames. Inside the dying screams of a woman were heard, the soldiers weren't able to do anything because it was protocol; all witnesses had to be eliminated.

The soldier carrying baby Akira was immediately put in a helicopter and taken straight to ShinRa Headquarters. He put the baby down gently, as though afraid to wake her even though the chopper was doing a good enough job. While he was taking off his helmet the baby began to stir. The soldier's floppy caramel coloured hair fell into his cerulean eyes as he picked Akira up gently.

The pilot called from the cockpit, "You an' the kid alright in there, soldier?"

But the soldier didn't reply. He was mesmerised by the blood-red eyes of the baby. They looked like fresh blood, glowing crimson in the dim lights of the cabin. They were warm, but held a hidden darkness. He was wrenched from his thoughts by the sound of the pilot's voice sounding agitated.

"Oi, kid, you still awake back there?"

"Huh," He tore his eyes away from the infant, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just…a little surprised…"

"Alright then. What's her name?"

"Um…Akira," There was a bit of hesitation in the soldier's voice as he replied.

"Nice name. You name her?"

"No, the Doctor told us to name her Akira."

"We're almost there so you might wanna buckle up."

The soldier strapped himself safely before picking up the child. Her scarlet eyes seemed to bore into him, he felt as thought she was reading him like a book. This girl was unique.

* * *

**So...How was it? Remember, I live on reviews!!!**

**Fourth Remnant**


End file.
